Rescuing Klaus' Princess
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: Elena gives herself over to Klaus in exchange for Stefan's freedom. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1 the deal

_****I do not own the Vampire Diaries! This is my original work of fiction based off of their characters!****_

__  
Damon read the note the Elena had left on the table.

"Damon,

I know Stefan said to give up on him. That he's never coming home, and he doesn't love me, but I just can't believe that.

I have to try one last thing.

By the time you find this it'll be to late and that's what I'm counting on. I love you Damon. I shouldn't. But I do. I am sorry.

~Elena."

He could quote it and he'd only read it once.

Damon tore through the town. Searching for Elena. He had to save Elena. There was no way he could ever survive without her.

{~}

Elena fell to the floor, tears in her eyes.

"Please Klaus. Damon NEEDS him. Just take me instead!" She pleaded.

Klaus snarled at her. "You will do what I want? No matter what?"

Elena gulped but nodded silently.

Klaus smirked, an evil demonic smirk, and nodded his head.

Two hybrids came foreword, holding Stefan tightly, as if they meant to tear him apart.

Klaus looked directly into his eyes. "You will leave. You will forget what you have seen. You will never come back here. This compulsion will not be undone until I so choose to release you from it."

Within a blink of an eye Stefan was gone.

Elena gulped as Klaus lifted her from the floor.

"We must get you into something suitable for my Princess." He smiled darkly leading Elena out of the room.

****short chapter. but please review!****


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to your palace

*****hope you guys like it (: plz r&r!*****

****Elena looked around her new room. She had a king sized bed with 27 feather pillows on it. A white canopy. White sheets. A huge white down comforter trimmed with gold.

She had a closet the size of her old room stocked with elegant dresses and shoes. Jewelry. Purses. Shawls. If you could think of it she now had it.

{~}

Elena woke up to the sound of another girl. Sitting up she looked around, slowly remembering where she was.

"Madame?" The girl asked her. "Master Klaus has requested that you be brought down for breakfast within the hour. We have a lot to do to get you ready. Please get up."

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"My name is April. I'm here to aid you."

Elena stared at her confused before stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom. After her shower Elena felt much more level headed. After all, he needed her alive, what was the worst that could happen?

Elena was directed to sit in a chair and three girls came into the room, presumably called by April.

One of the girls went to work on her hair, and another did her nails while the third began doing her make up. When they all stepped back Elena had a simply grey smokey eye, her nails were done with white tips and her hair was twisted up into an elegant French twist.

The three quickly left the room and April pulled a floor length, body hugging, deep teal halter dress out of the closet. Once April had assisted Elena in putting it on, she handed her a diamond necklace and silver high heals.

When she was all dolled up April wrapped her in a silver shawl and silently led her down to the breakfast dining room.

{~}

Elena took her seat at the end of the table opposite of Klaus.

"Well princess. Don't you look stunning. Did young April help you?"

"Yes." Elena spoke softly.

"Good. Have you been informed of the rules?"

"No. I was old that I'd be given them after I met with you this morning." Elena spoke even more quietly.

Klaus smirked and said nothing else.

Just as breakfast ended Klaus spoke to Elena once more.

"Oh and love, we start with your work tomorrow. So make sure you sleep well. I'll see you for dinner."

{~}

"Madame?" April asked quietly. "It's time for me to take you to learn the rules."

Elena sighed quietly, and rose gracefully. Smiling softly she followed April up to her room.

"April, why are we in my room?" Elena asked confused.

"You can't hardly wear that outside can you?" April smiled.

She entered Elena's closet and came out with an expensive red, long, flowing summer dress, and a pair of barefoot shoes, made of stunning red jewels and silver chain.

When Elena was dressed, April pulled all the bobbie pins out of her hair and Elena was left with a cascade of loose waves.

{~}

In the garden Elena sat in a beautiful, cushioned lawn chair while April told her the rules.

"Okay, so here are the rules:

1: Never ever approach Master. He will call for you if he needs you.

2: Never try and leave the grounds. If you need something tell me and I will make sure you get it.

3: Don't argue. Ever. It will. It end well.

Any questions?"

"Um Klaus said that my work starts tomorrow? What does that mean exactly?" Elena asked soundly slightly worried.

"Oh." April's face fell. "I'd really hoped you'd have a few days...

Um well Klaus wants your blood...

So everyday after breakfast you're going to be hooked up to a machine and your blood will be drawn for about 4 hours. Then you'll have lunch and an afternoon nap before meeting him for dinner, and being his date to any events you may be needed at..."

Elena sat on her chair looking horrified. She knew that Klaus wanted her blood, but she didn't imagine he'd be forcibly taking it!

"That's not fair! I'll loose to much blood!" Elena suddenly yelled, realizing the predicament she'd gotten herself into.

"You will get every third day off. You'll be free to do whatever you wish as long as you don't try and leave." April spoke soothingly, like somehow this was good news.

"Will he... You know... Feed from me?" Elena whispered frightened.

April smiled sweetly. "No. That's what he has all of us for." The girl swooped her hair to the side, revealing a healing bite wound.

Elena turned her face away. Fighting back tears. "April, I'd like to go in. I fear I'm getting to much sun." She said softly.

"Yes ma'am."

{~}

Elena woke from her nap and endured the same frantic treatment as she had that morning.

Soon her hair was wrapped tightly into a perfect twist and her makeup smudge free. She was adorned with diamonds and the teal gown and led to sit at her captor's table.

"Hello love. How was your day?" Klaus purred swirling his wine glass.

Elena watched the contents of the glass move a little less quickly than the glass itself before realizing that he was not drinking wine.

"Is that?" She asked. Mortified.

"You don't expect me to starve while you eat do you now Elena? Now again, how was your day?" He asked a tone of annoyance tinting his cool words.

"Oh. My day was fine. April is very kind and helpful..." Elena trailed off staring into the dark shadows that she knew April hid in waiting for her.

"I presume she filled you in on everything?" Klaus smirked, demons flickering in his eyes.

"Yes." Elena whispered.

Again, they finish eating in silence. When Elena had finished Klaus spoke once more.

"Goodnight Princess. I shall see you tomorrow."

{~}

Retiring to her room April helped Elena into her pajamas.

And with that Elena laid down to bed. Dreading the morning, and her new life.


	3. Chapter 3 the beginning

****Klaus does NOT want Elena for sexual reasons. He wants her blood. She is his doppelgänger, so he wants her to be fully pampered.****

Damon threw his glass against the fireplace, ignoring the splinters of glass that flew everywhere.

Two days. Two days since Elena had disappeared.

He knew that he shouldn't have left her...

It was the only thing he regretted in his 150 years.

Damon had no clue where Klaus was, so he couldn't possibly know how Elena had figured it out. They weren't in the state. That was for sure.

{~}

Damon heard someone outside the house before they were close enough to knock.

He remained seated on the couch staring into his glass of bourbon. He didn't look up until he realized that whoever it was hadn't knocked. They had just walked right in.

He watched as the man walked over to Damon's own personal liquor cabinet and grab the vodka.

"Stefan?" Damon growled.

"I don't remember Damon. I know Elena was there. But he made me forget everything. I don't even know where I was before I reentered the States." Stefan sighed darkly, downing the alcohol straight from the bottle.

Damon stared into the flames darkly.

{~}

Halfway around the world Elena was preparing for her breakfast with Klaus.

Her hair was drawn into a tight twist and her make up perfect once more.

April handed her a long flowey white halter top dress and tall white sling back heals.

She went down for breakfast alone, hoping that is would show Klaus she was not afraid of him.

Breakfast was a smooth ordeal. No one spoke. It was quick and painless. Though once she had finished eating, the tension she was feeling seemed to have become a shimmering aura around her.

Klaus led her to a huge room, there were stunning paintings (no doubt his, or priceless originals) and a huge throne-like chair. It had a high back, and was framed in pure cold. The cloth was deep purple and thickly cushioned.

Elena took her seat, looking around her. There was a small gold table o her right, and one to her left. In the left one was three remotes.

"The first will move that picture to reveal a large television. The second will turn on the radio, an the third will recline the chair. It's imperative that you be comfortable princess." Klaus' smile seemed genuine.

Elena turned to open the table on her right but Klaus stopped her. Grasping her hand in his.

"This table hold the supplies Princess. Let's not look at them." He warned.

Then a young nurse came in. She said nothing, but opened the table next to Elena. Pulling out a sterilizing wipe she cleaned Elena's arm where the needle would go.

Elena watched the girl push a button on her pager and the 3 girls who assisted her in the morning came in. They had empty blood bags, tubes, hanging poles, and a small cooler.

Elena tensed up. Klaus smiled and left the room.

Two of the girls sat up the pole and the bag to her right. They attached the tubes to the bag, then to the needle.

She didn't notice the other two were doing the exact same thing on her right.

When they began to strap her Arms down she didn't react well. Thrashing violently Elena pulled her arms away.

A sharp smack across her face caused Elena to surrender her arms to the needles.

One IV dripped hydration fluids into her system, while the other drew blood.

"We will be back in a little while to switch the bags." One girl told her sweetly as they all left.

Tears flooded Elena's eyes as she watched her blood flow out, slowly filling up the bag.

{~}

"12 bags." Klaus purred carrying Elena up to her room. "That's quite a bit Princess."

April hurried into the room behind Klaus, standing there silently. Se watched him lay Elena down gently.

Klaus extended his fangs, biting into his own hand, creating a small bleeding wound. Tipping Elena's head back he pressed his hand to her mouth, clenching his fist to make sure a few drops of his blood ran down her throat.

"Make sure she is comfortable and ready to accompany to dinner. Inform her she is to be my happy and willing date." He sneered at April as he exited the room.

{~}

"I already told you that I don't know Damon! All I remember was it was out of country!" Stefan growled at his brother from inside the locked cell in the basement.

Stefan had not been happy with readjusting to his bunny diet, and normally Damon wouldn't have objected to Stefan drinking human blood... But after the third time Stefan had tried to attack someone in public things had gotten unmanageable.

He didn't need to be worrying about Stefan as well as Elena...

** **Sorry it's not very long. Please keep reviewing!****


	4. Chapter 4 engagement

*****Kinda a violent chapter. Please keep reviewing! You guys are my inspiration!*****

~2 days later~

Elena woke from her afternoon nap feeling refreshed and strong. She had expected to feel sick and drained. Tomorrow was her day off.

April came in carrying a tea tray. "Madame. You're awake. How're you feeling?"

Elena smiled at the girl. She couldn't be older than maybe 15. She was too thin and her face was peaked. She had long black hair that was held in a braid that reached her waist. Her eyes were a majestic green, though they were sad. She wore a simply black dress with a white apron and no shoes. She was a beautiful girl.

"Elena. My name is Elena." She told April smiling.

"Yes ma'am. I know."

"Then no more of this 'ma'am and 'Madame' thing okay?" Elena laughed quietly as she got out of bed.

"Okay... Elena." April smiled and went to the closet. "Tonight you have this big party that Klaus wants you to attend. So we should probably start getting you ready."

Elena waited while April picked her dress. The girl brought her a simple, one shouldered baby blue gown that flowed to the floor.

Elena's jaw dropped. She had never seen anything like it before.

April did Elena's hair herself, she pinned it up and secured stunning curled tightly to Elena's head with bobbie pins. She pinned in a few sparkly jewels.

Elena donned the dress and her silver heals, then completed the look with priceless diamond earrings.

{~}

Just before 6 o'clock Elena descended to the den. Gracefully she took a seat on the smaller throne-like chair and waited for Klaus.

Upon him entering the room Elena could tell he was angry. She sat up straighter in her chair and slowed her breathing to the point it was barely bearable.

Klaus turned and looked at her. His vampire face was out, and he slowly moved towards her.

"Elena..." He purred. "I have a present for you." He dropped to one knee and held out a small black box.

Pinching it between his finger and thumb it popped open. Inside sat the most beautiful ring. It had a thin silver band, at the top it crossed like an infinity sign and one diamond sat in the middle of the sign. It gleamed in the light.

"No." Elena said firmly.

Klaus' eyes flashed violently. "What?"

"I. Said. No!" Elena yelled standing up from her chair. Moving in an attempt to get away from him.

"Elena, you will wear this ring. You will go with me to our engagement party. You will do this happily. End of story." Klaus snarled from his place on the floor.

"No I won't!" Elena screamed. Smacking Klaus across his face.

Klaus dropped the ring box to the ground, quickly moving to his feet. He grabbed Elena's arm. Digging his nails in sharply, drawing blood. Her spun her around and flung her to the floor.

Elena crashed into a table, a vase shattered across the floor, slicing through her thin dress like paper, and into her legs slightly.

Struggling Elena stood up, her hair falling from the pins, her dress shredded and blood stained, her make up smeared across her face because of her tears.

Klaus stalked towards her, once more holding the ring box, "Now. Marry me Elena!" He growled.

"No!" She screamed.

Klaus grabbed her face holding it tightly. She bit her lip so as not to say anything to anger him more.

He stared into her eyes, holding her in a trance almost.

"You will wear this ring. You will happily attend our engagement party. You will marry me. Or I will kill Stefan. And then Damon. Do you understand?" Klaus whispered.

"Yes." She nodded, unable to say anything except what he told her to.

"Good. Now April. Get my Elena ready. And hurry up." He smiled. Sliding the ring onto Elena's hand.

{~}

April quickly cleaned Elena's cuts and scrapes. She covered them and the bruises with make up. She fixed Elena's make up and hair. And pulled out a new dress.

Elena just sat on the chair silently. Staring at nothing. Letting the girl do her work.

The girl brought her a floor length, white gown. It had long sleeves and a slit up the side. The bodice was see through cloth embroidered with stunning beading, the rest flowing silk. The back was open.

Elena stood up, smiling sincerely. "It's beautiful." She whispered pulling it on.

{~}

Elena glided around the room, floating on Klaus' arm.

She was to married to the riches man in the world. He could draw, paint, sing, anything really. She lived in Venice, Italy in a literal castle.

Elena smiled happily at everyone, unable to not. No one could see the painful cuts or the dark bruises covered in makeup. No one would ever know about the angry thoughts in her head... No one would know because she couldn't tell them.

{~}

Elena spent her day off lounging in an expensive bikini, poolside with April.

"It's crazy that I've only been here 5 days. Already planning a wedding with my new friend. It's insane." Elena giggled after one to many mojitos.

Klaus came strolling outside. "Princess? I need a date for the wedding. We must send out invitations immediately."

Elena sat up in her chair and turned towards him. Lifting up her drink to her lips. "Well it's June... So October 3rd."

"October 3rd it is. I'll get your wedding planner ready within a week." Klaus turned on his heal and left.

~2 days later~

"Damon!" Vampire Barbie came running into the house waving an envelope in his face.

"What Caroline?" He snapped at her. Stefan had done better today with the bunny, and a pinch of people diet, but still had to be locked in the basement. He was worried about Elena and too stressed out to care about Barbie's homework.

"It's a wedding invitation! ELENA'S wedding! To Klaus!" Caroline screeched shoving the paper into Damon's hands.

"You're cordially invited to witness the blessing of marriage between Niklaus Mikaelsson and Elena Gilbert.

On the 3rd day of October.

2 o'clock pm.

At the Ca'Farsetti in Venice Italy."

"Italy? She's in Italy?!" Damon flung the door to the basement open. "I'm going to get Elena, Stefan. Barbie will watch you."

And with that Damon grabbed his passport, his wallet and sped away in his Camaro.


	5. Chapter 5 the beginning of the end

*****I am so sorry for the really long wait. I had no inspiration. I hope you all still love me! As always, please read and review!*****

**{Damon's pov}**

After jumping a plane to Italy, 27 hours later I found myself in Venice. I rushed through the city desperately searching for a building that looked suitable for Klaus to stay.

I entered a church and approached the priest, speaking Italian I said, "I am looking for the home of Niklaus Mikaelsson. Could you help me?"

The father nodded and looked around quickly. Silently he wrote an address on a small piece of stationary and handed it to me.

"Weird things are said to happen there. Take The Lord with you." The father whispered.

And with that I smiled and left the church. I wasn't far from the house. Soon i would have my Elena back.

**{Elena's pov}**

I had enjoyed my day off. But today she was to get back on her throne.

It was not April who came to wake and help me dress this morning, but Klaus.

"Morning Princess." He purred holding his hand out to assist me up from my large bed.

"Klaus? Why're you here?" I whispered, slightly fearful.

"I came to dress you love. As my fiancé I am permitted to do that, don't you agree?" He asked smirking.

I stood at the foot of my bed, wearing only my black lace nighty, feeling very exposed.

Klaus emerged from her closet holding a form fitting, one shouldered, black evening dress and 6 inch black stilettos. He then selected dangling diamond earrings.

"Here. Change." He instructed me, holding the items out to me and pointing to my underwear drawer.

"What?"

"Change. Now."

"Are you going to leave?" I whispered, already knowing his answer.

"You are to be my WIFE Elena, I don't think this is such am issue. Change." Klaus spoke slowly and deliberately, barely containing his anger.

"No." I stood tall and stared him in the eyes.

"El..." Klaus started to speak, but I cut him off.

"NO!" I screamed at him loudly.

Klaus draped the garments he was holding over my vanity.

"Elena, change now!" Klaus glared into eyes.

"NO!" I yelled once more.

Just as the word left my mouth Klaus grabbed me by my night gown and pushed me against the foot board of the bed.

"No." I repeated.

Klaus ripped the night gown off of me and threw to to the floor. Leaving me standing before him in only a pair of lacy underwear.

"No."

**{no ones pov}**

Enraged Klaus smacked Elena across her face and threw her to the ground.

"No Klaus." Her voice shook, but Elena spoke loudly, picking herself up from the ground.

Klaus snarled and grappled Elena by her hair, he slammed her whole body into the foot of the bed and leaned in close. Capturing her full attention with his eyes.

"Eventually you will submit to me Elena. But for now...

You will not try and leave, if anyone shows up here you will tell them that you do not want to leave. You will say you like it here with me."

He broke eye contact with her and smirked. He leaned in and liked the blood from her lips, digging his nails into her sides painfully. Drawing blood.

"You taste delectable princess. It makes me want to ravage you, and that's not what you are for. I will punish you for this."

Elena gasped when a bulge in his jeans pressed into her core.

Klaus scratched up her sides, causing blood to flow easily from shallow wounds and kissed her. Forcing his tongue into her mouth. Then, without warning, her threw her into her vanity. Glass flew everywhere.

"Get dressed and meet April in the throne room. You have one hour." With that he left.

**{Damon's pov}**

I stood at the foot of the stairs, staring up at the large building in disgust.

It was so... So... Klaus. Extravagant. Old.

I sighed. Today i would retrieve his girlfriend.

**{Elena's pov}**

Just as I had gotten herself decent there was a knock at the door.

I descended the stairs quickly, struggling not to limp in my heals and opened the door.

Before me stood Damon.

Moving to slam the door closed I heard Klaus coming towards the room.

**{Damon's pov}**

She looked terrible. She had lost so much weight.

Her eyes were blackened, though she had obviously attempted to cover the bruises with makeup.

Her lips were busted and her arms were covered in both old and fresh scratches.

She stood towards her left side, holding her weight off of her right leg.

I noticed that Elena's arms and face were covered in fresh scrapes and bruises. I wondered how fresh they were. No more than 24 hours. No less than an hour ago.

This angered me.

Elena moved to slam the door in my face but she stopped suddenly. The fear disappeared from her eyes, her posture straightened, she began to smile at me, though her eyes screamed pain.

Klaus glided to the door holding a long black shawl. "Princess, I don't want you getting chilled. Please wrap yourself in this."

**{Elena's pov} **

Compulsively I reached forward and took the shawl, wrapping it gently, but tightly around myself; covering 99% of the damage Klaus had caused this morning.

Klaus then held his hand out in a manner that told me I had no options.

I slid my hand into his and awaited instructions.

Klaus finally spoke after a few minutes. "Princess, we have a guest. Shall we call for April to let him in?"

He was leaving this decision up to me. That scared me. If I chose wrong he would punish me later...

"I do have something I'm obligated to do this morning. Could he maybe return in three days?" I smiled at my fiancé.

Something about this angry, evil, violent man was drawing me to him, and I couldn't stop it.

I turned to leave the door when Damon called out to me.

"Does it have something to do with all the puncture wounds on you arms Elena? I could see them! This is wrong! He is USING you!"

"Like you have room to talk Damon. All I ever was to you and Stefan was a replacement for Katherine. You both used me. I'm used to it." I snarled.

"Elena! I love you. Please come home with me!"

I stepped right up to the door frame and smirked slightly. "I don't want to leave. I like it here. I have everything I could possibly want. My fiancé is the most terrifying thing on the earth, and I have maids. I love it here. I don't love you. I never did. Goodbye Damon."

Then I closed the door.

**{Damon's pov} **

Elena's words hit me like bullets. But that last part...

"...I don't love you. I never did. Goodbye Damon."

That was how I knew he had compelled her.

***** So I already know how this story is going to end. I am just struggling to get there with it. please bare with me and keep reviewing! **

**You are all amazing and my inspiration! I love you all soo soo much! **

**And if you have any story ideas you'd like just PM me the gist of it and ill see i what I can do!**

**Thank you in advance 3*****


	6. Chapter 6 The Compulsion

**{Elena's POV}**

I had to let him know that I couldn't leave. It wasn't my fault. Klaus told me to do whatever it took to make sure no one thought I was unhappy here...

Then I uttered those god awful words... 'I never loved you'.

I've spent the last 5 days holding in my tears. He had figured out where I was and come to save me, and I had shattered his heart.

My stomach rumbled quietly and I ignored it. Today was my day off. So I was sitting in the sun. Tanning. That's all I ever did. If Klaus wasn't literally bleeding me dry, and I wasn't planning my wedding, I was tanning.

April came out carrying a silver platter. She sat it on the table next to me.

"Elena, you have to eat. Klaus is going to get angry..."

I waved my hand at her. Dismissing her from my presence.

Glancing at the plate I decided I wasn't going to eat any of it. Instead I grabbed the glass of wine she'd brought me and drank it, before closing my eyes and loosing myself in the sun once again.

**{no ones pov}**

Elena lay out on her lawn chair, in nothing but the tiny blue bikini she had found in her dresser drawer, for hours.

Just after 2 in the afternoon she decided to go bath for her meeting with the wedding planner.

Like always Klaus was waiting in her room for her. He held up a silk rode, she slid into it, tying it closed around her.

"Hello princess. Enjoying your day off?" Klaus purred pulling Elena I close to him.

Struggling agains his strong hold, Elena gritted her teeth.

"I WAS..." She said quietly, knowing he could still hear.

Klaus growled and shoved her away from him. Elena tripped and stumbled into her dresser, before falling to the floor.

Gracefully se picked herself up.

"Don't you want to see fireworks with me? That is customary in your country Elena..." Klaus spoke from inside her closet.

"What are you talking about Klaus?" Elena scowled.

"The 4th of July... I know today is the 10th, but still, I have bought you fireworks." Smiling Klaus handed Elena her outfit and left the room.

**{Elena's pov}**

Surely he doesn't expect me to wear this?

I stood there holding a 3 inch long white skirt, a leather strapless white crop top, and 6 inch white stilettos.

At that moment I decided Klaus was obsessed with white.

Sitting the slutty, white outfit on the bed, I pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a t-short and slipped them on.

Then, barefoot, I headed down to meet my wedding planner.

**{~}**

Klaus sat rod straight while John and I punched out final details for my wedding. He said nothing until right before we finished.

"Jonathan, we're going to need to resend invitations. We would like to move the wedding up to August 10th." Klaus purred in the way he does.

"That's exactly one month from now." John spoke slowly, glancing between Klaus and I.

I gulped loudly. "Just send the new invites to the first 20 people on that list. The rest don't need to know."

"Yes Madame. I will do that. We will have your dress fitting on 7 days from now." John nodded solemnly and left the mansion.

**{no ones pov}**

As soon as the wedding planner left Klaus stood to his feet. He wrapped his hands through Elena's hair and drug her to her feet also.

"This is NOT what you were told to wear!" He growled, grabbing the neck of her t-shirt.

Yanking swiftly, he tore the fabric from her body, ignoring her wimped of pain as the threads from the shirt dug into her skin.

Then he did the same to her jeans. The strong chords of denim dug so far into her legs that it drew blood.

Inhaling deeply Klaus dropped to his knees in front of his nearly naked fiancé.

Leaning forward he licked the drips of blood from her legs and smiled.

"Now, go get dressed." He smirked and shoved her towards the stairs.

**{Elena's pov}**

The tiny skirt didn't completely cover my ass, and the leather top pressed my boobs up so they looked fake. My long brown hair was up in a high pony tail exposing my neck.

I had to admit, slutty as I looked, I felt hot.

I met Klaus in the foyer area about an hour later.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I did my best not to cringe.

**{no ones pov}**

Leaning back Klaus stared into Elena's eyes.

"Princess, you look ravishing! But you're not returning my affection. So I have a present for you..." He whispered menacingly.

"You're going to want me. You're going to be so hot and bothered that you crave my touch. You're going to build so intensely that you're knees almost shake.  
When you are so wet, and your desire is overwhelming, you will do nothing to relive yourself. You will only come to me and beg for me. You're not going to remember that you have been compelled. At all."

And she didn't remember.

**{Elena's pov}**

Klaus placed his hand on my bare hip and led me to the door. An odd sensation hit me suddenly.

It took me a few minutes to recognize the feeling, then I squashed it like a bug.

**_**sorry for the wait. Only 3 or 4 chapters leFt. Please review!***_**


	7. Chapter 7 End Game

**_***i am SO SO SOOO sorry that this has taken so Long to post. I am already writing the next chapter and hoping to have it posted ASAP! Love ~Ginny***_**

Elena stood in front of the mirror. Completely naked.

Today she was getting fitted for her wedding gown, and she had been up all night crying. She felt guilty. She had abandoned her boyfriend, to save her ex, and in the end possibly fallen for her captor.

She felt guilty because she wanted this. To become Ms. Niklaus Mikaelson. To live forever in the mansions her fiancé could give her. To wear stunning clothes and be pampered and waited upon.

Glancing at herself she sighed deeply. She had lost to much weight since she had been here. Not eating very much, on top of filling 30 blood bags a week was stressful. She had dropped roughly 35 pounds in a little over a month.

Her ribs were showing and her face looked hollow. She glanced down at the many scars now covering her arms and legs thanks to Klaus. And she smiled. Then she slipped into her size 0 jeans and went down to the foyer. Today was the first time she would be leaving the house since her engagement party.

**{Elena's POV}**

April met me by the door.  
"Klaus won't be coming with us. But he is sending his best hybrid. So don't try and escape."

I nodded and together we walked to my limo.

**{~}**

The bridal shop was amazing. I was in awe. April was speaking with the attendant and I just stood there speechless.

**{~}**

After trying on 27 wedding gowns I picked the perfect one. It was floor length and white. The sleaves we're made of delicate lace, and the train was 6 feet long. It was perfect.

Just as the attendant began to speak of alterations a tall, familiar guy came in the doors.

He looked directly in her eyes and said, "This dress is for the Bride of Monsieur Mikaelson, you will have it ready in no more than 9 days."

I recognized his voice and smiled. When he turned to leave I ran and hugged him tightly.

"TYLER!" I laughed as he spun me around quickly.

"You have to get in the limo Madame Gilbert." He winked at me and led me to the car.

April drove home so I could talk to him.

"You're here? How long? Does Damon know? Does he know the new wedding date? I miss you all so much!" I began to gush, before stopping abruptly.

"CAROLINE! She's been worried sick about you! Does she know where you are?!"

Tyler smiled. "I've been here since the day you got here. Damon knows that you can't leave. Caroline knows that I'm with Klaus trying to free more hybrids and protect you."

I hugged him tightly as the car stopped outside the mansion.

**{Damon's POV}**

I got Tyler's phone call last night. He was with her. He was there. Protection Elena. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I packed a bag and called Caroline.  
"Blondie, we're going to Italy. You have 10 minutes to meet me at the airport."

15 minutes later we were in the sky, on our way to rescue Klaus' princess.

**{No ones pov}**

Klaus smirked as Elena as she walked by. He took in her flushed face and her knees that shook slightly.

"Princess," he called her over to him. "You forgot something."

Leaning down he barely brushed his lips against hers before her hands snaked up into his hair and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly he ripped his face from hers and shoved her backwards.

"Do not touch me." He growled leaning in once more to kiss her.

Again her hands found their way to his hair and he shoved her backwards more roughly.

"I said Do. Not. Touch. Me!" He whispered menacingly and kissed her again.

This time she struggled to keep her hands down, but the longer he kissed her the more her resolve weakened. Soon her hands were back in his hair.

Klaus growled and shoved her backwards roughly. She backed into a wall and her smacked he across her face.

"I warned you princess." He smile sweetly at her and sunk his teeth into her left shoulder.

Elena screamed in pain as his fangs tore through her skin, blood rushing out.

He withdrew his fangs quickly and bit into her right arm. Then into her neck.

He didn't drink her blood. Not a drop. But he slid down to his knees and lifted her shirt. Tearing into her right hip, then her left thigh through her jeans he laughed manically.

Elena stood completely still. Frozen in fear as her blood dripped out through her fresh wounds. Her white tank-top was nearly completely red and her arms were covered in blood. It seeped through her jeans and onto the carpet.

Enraged Klaus jumped to his feet and grabbed Elena by her hair. Her threw her to the floor, a dull thud was heard through out the house. Her face mere inches from the pool of blood that had been at her feet.

"Clean it up!" He screamed and stormed out of the house.

**{Elena's POV}**

I don't know how long I lay on the floor and bled. I was still laying there when April found me in the late evening.

"Elena?" She whispered quietly.

I didn't answer. She said my name again slightly louder. I still didn't speak.

"Tyler!" Her shrill shriek was deafening. He dashed into the room and saw me immediately.

"Elena, sweetie, I'm going to pick you up." He whispered.

I felt his strong arms lift me and heard him gasp.

I lifted my head slightly and looked at myself. The whole front of my body was soaked in my blood. The floor was stained with it.

"Tyler." I whispered. "Put me down."

He shook his head slowly, confusion in his eyes.

"It's okay Ty. I have to do this."

He sat me down and I took the sponge and bucket from April. Kneeling down I poured the water on the floor and began to scrub the carpet.

Tyler just stood there.

**{no ones pov}**

Two hours later Elena lay in her bathtub breathing slowly. She had violent bruises around each tear and scars everywhere from all of her fights with Klaus.

Looking down her body at the massive damage it had sustained she made the choice.

From here on out she knew what her end game was.


	8. Chapter 8 nearly done

**{Elena's POV}**

'It was to early to be up. Today was supposed to be my day off. But no. I had to go get my damn wedding dress.

Stupid Tyler. Why couldn't he have said eight days...? Then I would have gotten two days off...

After Klaus' violent meltdown last week i had been forced to spend an extra hour on the blood machine, so I was more tired and sore lately.

And to top it all off Tyler told me that I've been compelled and that's why i won't run away, so no, or refuse to kiss Klaus. Could my life get any worse?'

It was those thoughts that I had as I rode in my stupidly extravagant limo to the bridal shop once more.

**{~}**

"Elena Gilbert." A voice from my past called out to me.

I turned around a behind me stood none other than my best friend/first boyfriend.

"MATT!" I screamed and ran to hug him. Then i felt my smile slip away.

'A voice from my past' Matt wasn't my past. I didn't have a past. I had my life in Mystic Falls and this hell that I was stuck in for now. But this wouldn't be permanent.

Then that scary voice in my head whispered to me. 'He is your past. You're never going back there. You already know how to end this Elena.'

**{~}**

Fixing my smile back into place I let go of Matt.

"How are you?" I gushed.

"Uhh I'm alright I guess. I actually came here to try and get you out of this place." He whispered almost silently.

"Oh... Matt... I'm not going anywhere. This is where I want to be. Right here. With my fiancé." I smiled at him. A big convincing smile. "I'm getting married in two weeks!"

"Yeah I know Lena... We just miss you back in the Falls..." His voice broke and he hugged me again. I slipped an envelope into his pocket and released him.

Very slowly I looked into his eyes and shook my head. He nodded and I knew he understood.

**{Damon's POV}**

I waited at the airport for the one guy that was probably the only human left in Mystic Falls. I know he probably wouldn't have Elena, but maybe he'd have word from her. Maybe.

I needed to know that she was okay. That she was alive... I wouldn't be able to bare it if Klaus had killed her.

**{~}**  
Matt handed me a large yellow envelope. It had my name sprawled across the front in Elena's hand writing.

I opened it and pulled out 5 letters, 4 wedding invitations, and a page with very specific instructions.

"You drive kid." I growled to Matt as I started to read the page.

**{No ones POV}**

Three hours later everyone sat at the boarding house.

Damon handed a letter to Matt, Jeremy, Katherine, and kept the two that had his name on them.

"Okay, this is all from Elena, she gave is very detailed instructions. So fucking listen.

'Everone,  
I'm sorry. This is important. Please follow these instructions.

1) Damon, don't open the second letter until my wedding day.

2) Everyone has to read there letters out loud.

3) no fighting. You have to get along or this won't work.

4) Jeremy, Ric, Kat, Damon. In that order read your letters."

**{Elena's POV}**

3 days. 3 days since I saw Matt in the bridal shop. Three days that I've been waiting for word from Tyler. And throng to let me know they all got my letters.

I went out to the yard and sat down in the lawn chair.

**{~}**

When I woke up Tyler was carrying me to my room.

"You're awake. Good. I have news." He spoke quietly, but I wasn't sure why. I knew Klaus was out of the country for the next week. He wouldn't be back until the night before the wedding.

Tyler sat me on my bed and closed my door. Thankfully my room was soundproof. A perk of being Klaus' "Princess".

"Matt got your letters to Damon, Jeremy, and Alaric... And I have a response. They simple said 'count on it'."

I nodded and drifted into an easy sleep.

**{No ones POV}**  
_~two days before the wedding~_

Elena wrapped up her dress and shoes and April took them to the limo.

Tyler and the hybrids were already at the cathedral setting up. Klaus would be back he next day.

Everything had to be perfect.

_~day before wedding~_

There was a knock at the door. April rushed to open it, assuming it was Klaus, but instead walked in Katherine Pierce.

"I'm here to see the bride please?" She smile at April.

"April, can you please let me visit with my friend alone? I promise everything will be fine." Elena told the girl. Dismissing her with a wave of the hand.

Katherine stared at Elena. And Elena stared back.

Quickly Katherine slipped a bottle of vervain into Elena's picked and left.

**{~}**

Twenty minutes later Elena slipped downstairs in her rehearsal dinner dress.

"Miss Elena, there's someone else here to see you. He says he is your uncle?" April asked, sounding unsure.

Elena nodded and went to see the man.

"You're early Uncle Ric!" Elena giggled. She had specified that he show up early and pretend to be her uncle before Klaus arrived.

Elena slipped Alaric the address of the Cathedral and a final letter for both him and her brother.

"Don't open it until tomorrow. After the wedding." She kissed his cheek and he left.

**{Elena's POV}**

Everything was working out exactly according to plan. Klaus would be here in about 15 minutes, then Damon would show up.  
I had everything covered.  
This was going to work perfectly.

**{~}**  
I stood in the foyer smiling at my fiancé. I was overly excited and couldn't control it. I knew that it was compulsion but I was okay with it.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I spoke gleefully and swung the door open. Before me stood none other than the love of my life, Damon Salvatore.

"Damon." I whispered.

"May I come in? I wish to give my best wishes to the bride... And groom." He spoke sincerely. I almost believed him, but I knew he was repeating well rehearsed lines.

"No." I growled angrily.

"You may leave! I've already told you that I don't want to leave here! I don't love you! I never loved you! I love KLAUS! And tomorrow I will marry him!" I screeched at him.

Tears filled Damon's eyes and he nodded. "Best wishes 'Lena. I'll be at your wedding cheering you on. I still love you."

Then he left and I was wrapped softly in Klaus' arms.

*****Only one chapter left! Ive had fun writing this! Please r&r!*****


End file.
